Summary: Research Services Core The Research Services Core empowers CPC Fellows to address complex and important population research issues by providing services that promote innovation and that facilitate interdisciplinary, collaborative research. This Core provides two key resources for CPC's research: skilled professionals and a technological infrastructure that meets the Center's computing, web, and communications needs. Activities are organized to be highly integrated at multiple levels. Core staff are organized in research programming, spatial analysis, and IT Services Units under the direction of the Center's Deputy Director for Research Services who also serves as this core's director. Research Services staff also work with other cores, particularly the statistical consultants in the Development Core, to advance scientific training and expose researchers and staff to advanced methods, and the Public Core on data dissemination and outreach to the broader population research community. More specifically, this core provides and manages professional staff who are primarily funded by research projects or who provide central services that cannot be directly allocated to projects and thus are partially funded by the P2C. This core's services cover most of research project life cycle: scientific idea generation and pilot studies by providing support to identify, obtain, and analyze data; project planning and management by offering services to prepare for survey, contextual, and biologic data collection and analysis, and ensuring access to all needed materials by project team members; compliance, primarily by protecting and managing access to sensitive data; data acquisition, collection, and management as recently exemplified by secure tablet data collection; database development including generating datasets and documentation from original data collection, extant tabular data, spatial data, and biomarker data; statistical and spatial analysis and modeling by providing experienced staff and platforms for high-performance computing; and data sharing, dissemination, and archiving by providing expertise in the data that have been collected by CPC Fellows, collaborating with the Public Core on new tools for understanding and accessing data, classifying data by level of sensitivity, and exploring and providing repository services. Services provided by the IT Services Unit include: desktop and mobile device support, access to central campus IT services, and user service are vital to efficient center operations.